The Suffering
by Qqiwin1
Summary: Percy Jackson learns something new about the gods and is set on a task to take revenge!
1. Chapter 1

The Blessings:

Percy Jackson, son of the sea, savior of olympous, bane of kronos, and many more titles always stayed humble no matter what

happened to him; he always knew what he loved and what he fought for.

Chapter 1

3rd person POV-=+=-=+=-

Dinner time has always been my favorite time of the day, especially when they server barbeque because that always brings back

good memories of his first day at Camp Half-Blood, his first meal of course, was barbeque. These were the kind of thoughts that went

through the son of the sea's head as he was laying in his bed late at night unable to fall asleep. He kept thinking of all the good

times he has had over his 3 years at camp and everything he has gained or lost. Needless to say, he was happy.

I woke up one morning to the sound of knocking, no banging on the door to my cabin. I got out of bed quickly threw a shirt on

and went to the door and opened it. There stood an angry mob of people ready to tear my head off my shoulders, I asked them what's up

the leader of the group, Clarisse, pushed me down and bound my arms behind my back and took me to the big house where Dionysos, Chironm,

and Athena all stood there with a mixture of anger, greif and sorrow in there eyes. As soon as Clarisse got me to the table they were

crowding around Athena had attacked me launching punch after punch and kick after kick into my abdomen and I could've sworn I felt a few

ribs crack and alls I could muster was " why " and everyone at once just screamed " ANNABETH! " now I had no idea what happened so

naturally I was very confused as to why I had an angry goddess of wisdom pounding me to pieces and greif stricken leaders of my camp

just watching. Once Athena stopped I finally looked to Chiron and said " What happened with Annabeth? " alls he said in return was

" Perseus Jackson, you are never allowed to return to this camp for the rest of your mortal/immortal life whichever happens. " and as

he said those words, word by word I felt my heart break into a million different pieces...

After I was teleported from Camp Half-Blood I had no idea where I was, it seemed to be some kind of Dessert kind of area and

all I could think about was what do they think I did and at the back of my mind I felt an unquentiable thirst. I kept wandering for what

felt like hours but what was honestly probably somewhere between 3-4 hours all while tears were flowing freely down my face and onto

the sand as I replayed the scene of losing everything I loved in life be taken away from me, probably permanently. After another 5 or

6 hours of wandering around in this dessert area I finally collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration and that's when I saw it, a figure,

coming towards me with an unimaginable speed and power. When they got to me, all I saw was bright blue eyes and brown hair, lots of

brown hair before darkness took me.

I awake sometime later feeling a lot better and hydrated. I got out of this extremely comfortable bed that I almost wanted to

stay in and sleep forever because that's how comfortable it is. I stated wandering through the mazes of hallways until I saw a throne

room of sorts with a girl sitting in the middle of it. When she noticed me, I first saw all of that brown hair hanging down freely and

thenn those bright blue eyes and I tried to say Hi but all that came out were giggles and laughter. So, she introduced herself as

Choas, the creator and I couldn't even begin to imagine what I did to be in her presence right now. She said " Hello Perseus " and I said

" Hi, who are you? Why am I here? " I had a million more questions racing through my mind but that was all I managed to say right then

the beautiful lady said " I am Choas, the creator. You're here because i've been watching you for sometime and I see greatness in you.

Greatness that far surpasses even Zuez himself and I just said " What? Why I am just a demi-god, i've never really done anything important

in my life. " She said " Percy, you have a good heart, i've seen it, even though you don't remember what you did to Annabeth, that doesn't

define who you are. " After she mentioned Annabeth it all came back to me. Camp Half-Blood, Chiron, Athena, the angry mob and the

overpowering emotion flooded through me as tears rushed to my eyes, I tried to hold them back as I said " You know what I did to Annabeth?

How? " Chaos said " Like I said, i've been watching you for quite some time. " I said " Can you tell me what I did? I can't remember it. "

Chaos gave me a sad look and said " Percy... You, you broke into the Athena cabin while everyone was sleeping, you raped her! then you

killed her and blew up the cabin. " I thought to myself " There's no way I did that, that's not me! I love Annabeth.. Well, loved now

I guess. " then I said to Chaos " Lord Chaos, I wish to forget that, can you help me? Will you help me forget the pain that i've caused

to everyone there. Help make me better? " Chaos said " I'll do you one better, ill block that memory from your mind and give you my

blessing but you only have to do one thing in return for me. " I said " Anything " She said " I want you to befriend the Olympians, gain their

blessings and when the time comes, do unimaginable things to them and make them suffer for all the things that they have done, they

are corrupt and need to be put back in their place. " I said " Deal " and with that, she kissed me, the creator of everything kissed me,

Percy Jackson, a demi-god, and I felt unbelievable power course through me and new knowledge on how to use every single one of these

new powers. With that, I blacked out.

I awake what felt like days later, and something felt off but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then, all the memories flooded back

to me. I had left Camp Half-Blood because of the corruptness of the Gods no longer wanting to be their play thing. I also rememberd Chaos

and that she gave me powers of unbelievable extents. I thought for a second and remembered that she wanted me to take revence of the gods

and I knew which certain goddess of virginity I wanted to start with.

 **Let me know what you guys think, I have a few more chapters written up but i'm only releasing this chapter until you guys let me know how it goes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -=+=-=+=-  
Percy's POV -

Thinking on how to do this I decided the best approach was to join the hunt as a female and grow close to Artemis and gain her blessing and then I was going to do some things that Aphrodite herself would look down on. I thought of being a 12 year old girl and looked down as I felt something growing smaller and enventualyl dissapearing being replaced with something else that looked a lot more enticing and fun.

Being blessed by Chaos definitely has its perk because all I had to do was think of where Artemis and the hunt would be and then poof I was there, I appeared in the middle of their camp and was greeted with a bunch of looks of surprise and a few bows aimed at me and I did what I thought would be best to gain their sympathy and started Crying, screaming " Daddy, please stop! It hurts " and with that I had a startled moon goddess standing in front of me asking me to go into her tent with her and I did. She said " Who are you? " I quickly thought of a name and said " Im Naomi " Artemis followed this up with " How did you get here ? " I said " I don't know Daddy was having his fun like he does every night even thought it hurts I can't stop him " Artemis looked livid and I think I made her forget about how I got here and everything because she thought for a second and then said " Well, Naomi, the fact that you're standing here tells me that you're a half-blood in the least, do you know who your godly parent is? " I quickly said Athena and as artemis turned to pet her wolf I quickly made my eyes Grey and stormy and my hair blonde and luckily when she turned back she didn't seem to notice. Artemis thought for a second and then said " Would you like to join my hunt and live forever with the love of my family and your potential sisters for the rest of eternity? " I quickly said " Yes! " then Artemis said " Repeat after me, I Naomi pledge myself to the goddess Artemis, I swear off the company of men and accept eternal maiden hood " I did as she asked and then I started glowing with a silverish light and when the light died down I felt more confident and felt like I could shoot a deer 10,000 feet off into the distance.

A few months passed and I faked turning 13 and allowed puberty to hit my body, and let me tell you. Puberty as a girl was 10x worse than as a boy, My nipples constantly hurt and I was cramping and couldn't help myself from stealing glances at the other girls and Artemis in the showers. Me and Artemis became bestfriends and were up late at night talking when I yawned and acted like I was ready for bed and Artemis offered for me to stay in her tent with her and I knew this was the night. This was the night that I made her suffer.

When I heard Artemis's breathing steady and her shoulders relax I quickly went to work in tying her arms and legs to the bed. I then ninja like, cut off all of her clothes and stood there in awe staring at Artemis 18 year old body, it was beautiful to say the least, she was freshly shaved in the pubic region and she had a perfect bust and nice ass.  
I then woke her up and stared at her as she realized what was going on and alls she said was " Naomi, what're you doing? Why am i naked? " and i thought about my original form that I haven't been able to change back into for months now and I still don't think I was able to but at the very least I felt something growing in my pants but my boobs never went away and I still had the feminine curves and look to my body but all was well if I had my penis. Artemis must've seen my 14" cock sprout of no where in my pants because when she looked down I saw pure terror and her eyes and that quickly made my dick erect. I had full intentions on putting this monster cock in every hole that this puny god owned.  
I took my clothes off and walked up to Artemis'es mouth and she screamed which quickly led to me shoving the whole thing in her mouth.

Artemis's POV -

When I woke I felt the cold draft on my lower lips and nipples and knew something was wrong but I felt safe when I saw my best friend Naomi stand over me so alls I said was " Naomi, what're you doing? Why am I naked? " She never responded just stood there and I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. and looked at where Naomi's pubic region is and saw something that absolutely terrified me. I saw the biggest cock I have ever seen, or the outline of one growing in her pants, yeah I said growing, and she took off her pants I saw the real thing and it was the thickest thing and biggest thing I have ever seen attached to a human being in my life and I let out a scream and that was the biggest mistake of my immortal life. Naomi, my hunter, shoved all 14" of her cock into my mouth and started face fucking me and it hurt like hell because my jaw has never been stretched this far before and I couldn't do anything but just sit there as she face fucked me with tears running down my face and everything but she didn't care, she never stopped it went on for what felt like an eternity until finally she pulled out and I just sat there crying

Percy's POV -

Seeing a God cry like this beyond thrilling and only made me crave more from this beautiful goddess of virginity...

Artemi's POV -

She slowly made his way down to my ass and said " You better hope you sucked my dick good enough because that's all the lube you're getting. "  
and with that I screamed a little louder but I think she got mad or something because as soon as it started my mouth slowly started closing until eventually I don't even think that I had one. OH GODS! He's lining up that gigantic head with my most sacred and untouched hole... She's pushing in... I feel like it's tearing me apart and then without any warning or anything, she shoves the whole thing in and I feel like im going to get split into two but she doesn't relent as I sit there with tears rolling down my face and thinking about how badly it hurts... This went on for what felt like an eternity until eventually she just came and then quickly as if she was never there she dissapeared as if she was never there.

Artemis's POV -

It's been months since the incident with Naomi and i haven't been the same, im pretty sure that the hunt has been disbanded because of what had happened but I don't care I just keep thinking about that moment when he entered me against my will against everything that i've always gone against.  
' 


End file.
